64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda the Snake
Esmeralda the Snake was the homeowner of the desert burrow and now the current homeowner of the big cave until she returned to her burrow at some unspecified point. Physical Appearance She resembles one of the nameless pink snakes. However, she has eyelashes. She is based on either a sidewinder or a kingsnake. She has a pink feather duster. Personality Esmeralda is very busy as a housemaid in her burrow. She is extremely protective of her collection of neat things. However, she has a hatred of messy things in her burrow. Esmeralda usually likes everything very neat, since she is a housemaid. Esmeralda is also known for asking visitors who visit her home not to touch her collection of neat things. If any visitor messes up her collection of neat things, Esmeralda gets very upset when her collection is messed up. She is eventually not an antagonist when she yells at Herbert who tried to be her visitor. Esmeralda is eventually an anti-hero and not a villain at all. Esmeralda sometimes has amnesia as revealed in Episode 74. She doesn't really know all details about the volcano and what it does. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake (first appearance) * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure Season 2 * The Story of the Dawn Chorus (no lines) * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors (two snake lookalikes only) * The Story of Petula the Parrot (lookalikes only) Season 3 * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa Season 4 * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders Gallery Animation Ep 24 9.jpg Ep 24 10.jpg Ep 24 11.jpg Ep 24 28.jpg Ep 24 29.jpg Ep 24 30.jpg Ep 24 31.jpg Ep 24 32.jpg Ep 24 34.jpg Ep 24 35.jpg Ep 24 36.jpg Ep 24 37.jpg Ep 24 38.jpg Ep 24 39.jpg|Esmeralda telling Herbert not to touch her collection of neat things. Ep 24 41.jpg Ep 24 42.jpg Ep 24 43.jpg Ep 24 45.jpg Ep 24 46.jpg Ep 24 48.jpg|Esmeralda using her feather duster on her collection of neat things Ep 24 50.jpg Ep 24 51.jpg Ep 24 52.jpg Ep 24 53.jpg Ep 24 54.jpg Ep 24 56.jpg Ep 24 58.jpg Worried Es.jpg|Esmeralda worried that Herbert made a mess on her home. Ep 24 59.jpg Ep 24 62.jpg Ep 24 63.jpg Sleeping Es.jpg|Esmeralda sleeping Ep 24 66.jpg Ep 24 67.jpg Ep 24 68.jpg Ep 24 69.jpg Ep 24 71.jpg Ep 24 72.jpg Ep 24 73.jpg Ep 24 77.jpg Ep 24 78.jpg Ep 24 79.jpg Ep 24 80.jpg Ep 24 82.jpg Ep 24 84.jpg Ep 24 85.jpg Ep 25 40.jpg Ep 25 41.jpg Ep 25 43.jpg Ep 25 44.jpg Ep 25 46.jpg Ep 28 19.jpg Ep 35 16.jpg Ep 35 17.jpg Ep 35 18.jpg Ep 35 19.jpg Ep 35 20.jpg Ep 35 21.jpg Ep 35 22.jpg Ep 35 24.jpg Ep 35 32.jpg Ep 35 34.jpg Ep 35 73.jpg Ep 74 17.jpg Ep 74 18.jpg Ep 74 19.jpg Ep 74 20.jpg Ep 74 21.jpg Ep 74 22.jpg Ep 92 63.jpg Ep 92 64.jpg Ep 92 66.jpg Ep 92 67.jpg Ep 92 68.jpg Trivia * She has a fond of watermelons, much like Herbert. This isn't true, because most snakes actually eat animals and eggs of other animals. * She shares the trait with King Snake. Both eat watermelons. * She is named after the Spanish name for "emerald". * She is seen without her feather duster in Episode 25 and Episode 28. * It is revealed that she has amnesia in Episode 74. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Females Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Neutral characters Category:Snakes Category:Anti-heroes